


Mission: I am Expensive

by Kathy_VivVox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Convin, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Twins, M/M, Smut, Top Gavin Reed, Undercover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathy_VivVox/pseuds/Kathy_VivVox
Summary: Sie waren in der verdammt Luxus Version vom Eden Club gelandet und Connor war ein verdammter Callboy???!?!!!XXXManche Undercover Missionen laufen einfach nicht so ab, wie vorher geplant und Gavin kommt in ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten.





	1. Fuck...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hilaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaira/gifts).



> Eigentlich sollte ich an „I Can't Control You, You Can't Control Me“ weiter schreiben, aber… ich war mit dem letzten Kapitel so unzufrieden und ich weiß einfach nicht mehr wie ich mit der Story fortfahren soll… es ist als wären alle Ideen, die ich gehabt habe, plötzlich weg und stattdessen arbeite ich an einem ganz neuen Projekt mit diesem Pairing (eigentlich liebe ich ja auch Gavin900, ich meine omg es gibt so unglaublich tolle FanArts, von so vielen tollen Zeichnern zu den beiden, aber am Ende lande ich doch immer wieder bei Convin ♡ ) und ich hab angefangen diese Story zu schreiben. 
> 
> Ursprünglich war das Ganze nur als „kleine" Ablenkung gedacht, eine Freundin (die Liebe Hilaira) und ich spamen uns regelmäßig mit FanArts zu und wir dachten uns irgendwann „verdammt dazu müsste man ne FF schreiben“, und plötzlich ist bei mir alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen und aus Smut, mit etwas Plot drum herum, ist plötzlich diese Story geworden, die länger als meine eigentliche Fanfiction ist und wo der Smut Teil nachher der komplizierteste Teil geworden ist. Ich bin echt nicht gut darin das zu schreiben. Ich entschuldige mich also schon mal im Vorfeld bei euch. 
> 
> Inspiration zu dieser Fanfiction war das unglaublich tolle Bild von @bubblegum_dean auf Twitter.  
> https://p/BlXhbQHBAX-/?utm_source=ig_share_sheetigshid=udnl74m3cmc5r=wal<\url>
> 
> Und jetzt genug mit meinem Gelaber, viel Spaß beim lesen, hoffe es gefällt euch. Würde mich über ein paar Kommentare und Kudos freuen (fals das überhaupt irgendwer liest obwohl es auf deutsch ist ) 
> 
> ♡ Eure Kathy_VivVox

Fuck. Fast unbewusst kam ihm der leise Fluch über die Lippen. In seinem Kopf meldeten sich tausend Alarmsignale, die ihm sagten 

> Lauf solange du noch kannst! <

Aber er war wie erstarrt und konnte sich nicht bewegen, oder den Blick von dem Abwenden was er sah.

Gavin hatte von Anfang an ein mieses Gefühl gehabt, als Captain Fowler den Toaster und ihn auf eine Undercover Mission geschickt hatte.  
Denn seien wir mal ehrlich, wer aus der High Society sollte auch nur eine Sekunde glauben das er, Gavin Reed, zu ihnen gehörte, oder Detektiv Siri? Wobei Mister Perfekt in seinem neuen, und unverschämt gut sitzenden, Designeranzug natürlich wie dafür geschaffen aussah, um zwischen den Schönen und Reichen umher zu stolzieren, als hätte er seine verdammte Bestimmung als Supermodell gefunden. Keiner würde Connors falsche Identität, das neu entdeckte Model für Calvin Klein zu sein, auch nur eine Sekunde in Frage stellen, besonders da Kamski ihnen mit seinen Kontakten zum momentanen Designer quasi das nötige Back Up verschafft hatte. Das sein Bruder ihnen geholfen hatte stinkte so schon bis zum Hals, das der Plastik Detektiv schon ein paar Tage vorher in die verdächtigte Gruppe von Oberschichtlern integriert werden sollte, verschlimmerte sein mieses Gefühl nur noch. 

Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug das er selbst von Elijahs Stylistenteam, rasiert, frisiert und in irgendeinen modernen Designeranzug gesteckt worden war. In einen verdammten hellblauen Leinenanzug, mit weißen Hemd, hellgrauen Einstecktuch, der farblich dazu passenden Krawatte und einen braunen schmalen Gürtel mit den dazu abgestimmten teuren Lederschuhen, weil das alles so angeblich gut zu seinen blauen Augen, den breiten Schultern und seinen sonnen gebräunten Teint passen würde. Sein High Society Debüt als verschollen geglaubten Gavin Kamski, er hasste jede Sekunde. Verdammt, jahrelang hatte sich Gavin vor all dem hier versteckt, als er zu den Eltern ihrer Mutter geflohen war und ihren Mädchennamen angenommen hatte, nachdem sie gestorben war als sie vierzehn waren. Sogar sein Geburtsdatum hatte er geändert, weil er nicht mit seinem Zwillingsbruder, oder ihrem Vater zu tun haben wollte. Jetzt war er hier, trug eine modische Brille statt der üblichen farblichen Kontaktlinsen und wurde von diesen hochnäsigen, reichen Leuten angestarrt und musste sich wie sie verkleiden, weil der Android gestern Abend keinen Bericht an das DPD geschickt hatte wie sonst und alle damit in Sorge und Panik versetzte, da sie immerhin das Vermissen von Androiden und den illegalen Handel mit ihnen bis hier hin verfolgt hatten. Kaum ließ man den Toaster ein paar Tage alleine, verschwand er spurlos wie die Opfer. Zumindest dachten sie das.

Jetzt stand er hier, Elijah hatte ihn irgendwann einfach allein gelassen um mit wichtigen Geschäftspartnern zu reden, und konnte einfach seinen Blick nicht vom Androiden abwenden. Dieser war anscheinen gerade aus einem der seitlichen Séparées gekommen. Connor trug einen enganliegenden schwarzen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd, das bis zur Hälfte seiner Brust aufgeknöpft war und einen Blick auf seinen schlanken, aber perfekt definierten Oberkörper lieferte. Dazu ein passender schwarzer Gürtel und Lederschuhe im selben Leder. Alles an ihm sah teuer, hochklassig aus und die Art wie er sich auf eine der kleinen Tribünen zubewegte, war elegant und der Inbegriff von Sex auf zwei Beinen. In einer fließenden Bewegung ließ sich der Androiden Detektiv in den schwarz-goldenen, mit exklusiven Brokat Stoff bezogenen, Sessel fallen und während er lässig die Beine übereinander schlug, fuhr um seine Tribüne ein Glassäule hoch mit der Aufschrift 

> I am Expensive – Detroit <

dazu ein Bedienpendel mit dem man das Objekt seiner Begierde durch einen Handscann kaufen konnte. Sie waren in der verdammt Luxus Version vom Eden Club gelandet und Connor war ein verdammter Callboy???!?!!! 

Gut sie waren Undercover und es war wahrscheinlich klug das Ganze auf die Art zu untersuchen, aber das war nie der Plan gewesen und Connor hatte niemanden von seinem Vorhaben erzählt den verdammten Callboy zu spielen. Der Detektiv konnte es einfach nicht glauben, konnte sich keinen Zentimeter wegbewegen. Braune Augen fingen seinen Blick auf, schienen bemerkt zu haben das man ihn beobachtete, aber da war kein erkennen in den Augen des Androiden zu sehen, stattdessen lehnte er sich zurück, ließ einen kleinen Gegenstand zwischen seine Finger fahren, wie sonst den Coin, und zog dann einen neonblauen Lippenstift über seinen Mund. Verführerisch fuhr der Android mit der Zunge über seine Oberlippe ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Blickkontakt mit Gavin abzubrechen. Das > I am Expensiv < von der Glassäule schlich sich bei dem Anblick in sein Bewusstsein und unbewusst kopierte er die Geste mit dem sich über die Lippe lecken. Fuck. Das war eines der erotischsten Dinge die er je gesehen hatte, auch wenn das verdammt noch mal Connor war. Oder gerade deshalb?

„Ihnen scheint zu gefallen was wir hier anzubieten haben, Mister Kamski. Schön das auch ich endlich in den Genuss komme den geheimnisvollen Kamskizwilling kennen zu lernen. Man hat so lange nichts von ihnen gehört, dass ein paar leise Stimmen geflüstert haben, das sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter gestorben wären. Aber hier sind sie und die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Vater und Bruder ist wirklich unverkennbar. Aber wo bleiben meine Manieren, ich bin Miss Lily, mir gehört dieser exklusive Ort des Vergnügens.“

Die kleine zierliche Chinesin, im weiß-goldenen Cheongsam Kleid drückte sich wie eine Schlange an seine Seite und sorgte dafür, dass er sich vom Blick des Androiden löste und sich wieder auf seinen eigentlichen Auftrag konzentrierte. Sie schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln, aber Gavin war nicht so dumm nicht zu bemerken, wie kalt und gefährlich diese Frau in Wirklichkeit war. Und ihre Worte waren messerscharf und misstrauisch, egal wie unschuldig sie nach außen wirkte.

„Ich muss nicht die Hauptrolle im Scheinwerferlicht spielen, wie es mein Bruder als CEO von Cyberlife bevorzugt hat. Ich tue lieber die Arbeit, die im Hintergrund erledigt werden muss. Aber was bringt einem ein klug und diskret angelegtes Vermögen, oder ein unverschämt hohes Erbe, wenn man es nicht irgendwann für etwas hübsches ausgibt? Sie haben mich neugierig gemacht Miss Lily und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht, wie mir scheint. Gavin Kamski, freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

Er schenkte ihr ein charmantes, aber genauso gefährliches Lächeln und küsste kurz ihren Handrücken ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Gott es machte ihn krank wie sehr er so seinem Vater glich. 

„Ich mag kluge Männer, die die harte Arbeit hinter dem was glänzt und für alle sichtbar ist schätzen und wenn ich es richtig beobachtet habe, haben sie schon etwas hübsches gefunden, das ihr Interesse geweckt hat. Er ist wunderschön, nicht war? Haben sie schon einmal einen Androiden wie ihn gesehen? Jeder Zentimeter perfekt, eine Stimme die sie betören wird und ein Mund… mhhh… weich, sinnlich… was er damit anstellen könnte, würde ihnen die Sinne rauben. Er gehört zu meinen Schätzen und ist ganz neu. Natürlich kostet das Beste vom Besten auch mehr als die üblichen Modelle, viele sind neugierig, aber können sich nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten seiner Gesellschaft leisten.“

Gavin zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und sein Blick ging wieder zu Conner, der aufgestanden war und sich verführerisch, langsam zur Musik bewegte. Sein Blick immer noch auf Gavin gerichtet, als wollte er ihn ködern, verführen, während die Chinesin ihn umrundete und dabei mit ihrer Hand über seinen Körper strich. Sah der Plastik Detektiv wirklich ihn oder nur den potenziellen Kunden, der von der Besitzerin wie ein Raubtier umkreist wurde? Da war wieder dieses Gefühl, das ihm sagte dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass er laufen sollte, aber er konnte nicht. Er musste wissen was passiert ist und ob das noch Connor war.

Aber ein Teil von ihm kannte die Antwort bereits.

Gavin wandte lächelnd den Blick von dem Plastik Detektiv, auch wenn ihm das schwerer fiel als er zugeben wollte, und schnappte sich, scheinbar vollkommen unbeeindruckt von Miss Lilys Worten, ein Champagner Glas vom Tablett einer in einem engen, roten Minikleid gekleideten Androidin, mit schwarzer Bobfrisur. Einen Moment ließ er seinen Blick über das neue Tracy WR400 Modell schweifen. Hübsch, elegant, aber nicht mit dem RK800 zu vergleichen. Er durfte heute nicht zu viel trinken, bei klaren Verstand bleiben war wichtig, ihm durfte kein Fehler passieren, aber nichts zu trinken wäre genauso auffällig, also nahm er einen Schluck, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen bemerkte er, dass die Gastgeberin ungeduldig auf seine Antwort wartete und wohl damit gerechnet hatte ihn schon willenlos an ihrer Angel zu haben. Der Detektiv ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt, schlenderte fast schon beiläufig zur Glassäule hinter der sich Connor befand und strich über das kühle Glas. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, elegant bewegte der Android sich zu ihm und lehnte sich fast schon an seine Hand, auch wenn sie von der Säule getrennt wurden. 

„Ich habe tatsächlich nie einen Androiden wie ihn gesehen, er ist… perfekt und wunderschön. Ohne Zweifel jeden Preis wert.“ 

Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte nichts mehr als den anderen zu berühren, verdammt, er hasste sich dafür dass diese Maschine eine solche Wirkung auf ihn hatte, schon immer. Miss Lily lächelte und fühlte sich siegessicher, doch dann riss sich Gavin von seinem Partner los und trat von der Säule weg. Nicht nur die kleine Asiatin schien davon geschockt, auch ein paar schokobraune Augen schienen vollkommen verwirrt.

„Aber es wäre dumm sich nicht erst einen Überblick über das gesamte Angebot zu verschaffen. Ich habe mein Vermögen nicht vervielfacht, indem ich jedem Licht hinterhergejagt bin, das mein Interesse geweckt hat. Miss Lily, ich hoffe es stört sie nicht wenn ich mir ihre Schätze noch etwas genauer anschaue, bevor ich mich für, nennen wir es, ein Investment in ihr hervorragendes Etablissement entscheide. Wenn ich etwas mehr liebe als Schönheit, ist es ein lukratives Geschäft. Möchten sie mir noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten Miss Lily? Es wäre mir eine Ehre.“

Ein gefährliches Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen der Besitzerin und sie harkte sich in einer schnellen, eleganten Bewegung beim ihr angebotenen Arm ein. Drückte ihre Brüste und den zierlichen Körper wie beiläufig näher an seinen. Wie berechnet und vorhersehbar ihr Verhalten doch war, Gavin musste keine perfekte Maschine sein, um hinter ihre Fassade zu blicken.

„Sie überraschen mich sehr Gavin Kamski, in ihnen steckt anscheinend mehr von Andrew Kamski als in ihrem Bruder. Das ist unerwartet, aber interessant. Natürlich zeige ich ihnen gerne die Räumlichkeiten. Sie werden sehen, ich werde ihnen nur das Beste vom Besten liefern.“

„Daran Zweifel ich keine Sekunde.“

Braune Augen verfolgten ihn, während Miss Lily ihn durch die Räumlichkeiten führte und es kostete sehr viel seiner Selbstbeherrschung den anderen nicht genauso zu beobachten und sich auf seinem Job zu konzentrieren. Er musste sich jedes Detail des Etablissement einprägen, die Ein und Ausgänge, alle Séparées, Sitznischen und möglichen Verstecke, sowie die Anzahl der Security, Kellner, Callboys und Girls. Dabei führte er vollkommen entspannt eine Unterhaltung mit der Chinesin, bis einer der breitschultrigen Security Männer sie unterbrach und die Besitzerin sich entschuldigend zurück zog. Sie verschwand hinter einer unscheinbaren Tür zwischen zwei der Séparées, Gavin hatte sie vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen und versuchte sich den Standort zu merken, um später die Ecke etwas genauer zu untersuchen. Aber nicht heute, das wäre zu auffällig. Seine Anwesenheit war am ersten Tag zu präsent, zu viele neugierige Blicke von den Tischen die von kleineren Gruppen belegt waren, meist einige Geschäftsleute, in Gesellschaft von zwei bis drei der elegant, aber aufreizend gekleideten Androiden. Außerdem musste er etwas ganz anderes herausfinden. 

Fast schon automatisch suchte er den Blick von Connor und bemerkte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, dass es dem anderen genauso ging, obwohl ein, ganz offensichtlich sehr interessierter, Kunde versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Androiden auf sich zu ziehen, die alleine Gavin zu gehören schien, seit sich ihre Blicke heute zum ersten mal begegnet waren. Es war ihm in diesem Moment egal, warum der Android nicht von ihm los kam. Es gefiel ihm. Mit eleganten Schritten, trat er vor Connor und dem Handscanner, löste seinem Blick nur vom Androiden, da der reiche und nun sehr angepisste Typ, der gerade noch versucht hatte mit Connor zu flirten, meinte sich zu beschweren.

„Hey, ich war zuerst hier. Für wen hältst du dich? Tauchst hier auf und denkst dir gehört alles? Weißt du nicht wer ich…“

Eine seiner Augenbraue hob sich abfällig, als er den anderen, jüngeren Mann genauer musterte und sich gefährlich zu ihm rüber beugte.

„Ich bin Gavin Kamski und es interessiert mich einen Scheiß, wer sie sind.“

Er schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge, eine dumme Angewohnheit, und seine blauen Augen sahen den anderen unter der Brille messerscharf und kühl an. Die blauen eiskalten Augen eines Kamskis, die er sonst unter farbigen Kontaktlinsen versteckte und die den anderen instinktiv zurück schrecken ließen.

„Scheiß Kamskis. Du mieser…“

„Oh ich bin mir sicher, das sich hier auch etwas in ihrer Preisklasse findet. Dieses Stück, perfekter, eleganter Kunst übersteigt allerdings bei weitem ihre Klasse, also warum tun sie sich nicht selbst einen gefallen und treten mir aus den Augen? Er gehört mir.“

Seine Stimme war dunkel, ließ keinen Raum für Wiederspruch und er widmete sich wieder dem Androiden, anstatt sich mit diesen verzogenen Neureichen zu befassen. Fast war er von sich selbst überrascht wie gut er sich in seiner Rolle zurecht fand. Aber das war unwichtig, eine Hand fuhr wieder zum Glas und er beobachtete wie Connor seine Hand ebenfalls gegen das Glas legte. War der andere überrascht von seinem Verhalten? Für einen kurzen Moment schien es fast so. Die freie Hand legte er auf den Scanner und er buchte den Androiden für den Abend. Tja das war dann wohl die teure Yacht, die er eh nie gewollt hatte. In seinem jetzigen Leben und mit dem lächerlichen Gehalt im DPD, hätte er sich nicht mal fünf Minuten mit dem Plastik Detektiv leisten können. Er wollte das Geld von seinem Vater eigentlich niemals benutzen, wollte sein Kamski Erbe niemals annehmen und mit seinem alten Leben nichts mehr zu tun haben. Doch jetzt war er hier, in einem teuren Designeranzug und das sich einfügen in diese Welt, von der er nichts mehr wissen wollte, fiel ihm viel zu leicht. 

Seine Finger schlangen sich um die des Braunäugigen, als das Glas verschwand und er legte den freien Arm um die Hüfte des Androiden, um ihn so an sich und vom kleinen Podest runter, an seinen Körper zu ziehen. Da war nichts von der sonst so groben, unfreundlichen Art zu erkennen, die er sonst an den Tag legte, wenn er mit dem Androiden umging um den anderen auf Abstand zu halten. Im Gegenteil, obwohl er den anderen bestimmend und besitzergreifend an sich zog, um allen im Raum die sie beobachten zu signalisieren wem Connor gehörte, lag eine Sanftheit in der Art wie er es tat, als wollte er dem anderen nicht wehtun und… das überraschte ihn selbst am meisten. 

„Danke das sie sich für mich entschieden haben Mister Kamski, sie werden ihre Entscheidung sicher nicht bereuen, das verspreche ich ihnen.“

Connor drückte sich noch etwas mehr in seine Arme, ließ eine Hand über Gavins Brust wandern und sah ihn mit einem verführerischen Lächeln an. Ihre Finger waren noch immer in einander verschlungen, als der Detektiv die Hand des anderen an seine Lippen führte und einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte. Den Blick dabei immer noch mit den braunen Augen verwoben. Sie waren sich noch nie so nah gewesen und Gavin wollte nicht darüber nachdenken was diese Nähe in ihm auslöste. Er wollte aufhören zu denken, er wollte vergessen warum er hier war, aber das konnte er nicht ganz.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Connor. Ich hab die Vermutung das du noch mein Verderben sein wirst.“

Ein Lächeln schlich sich trotz seiner Worte auf Gavins Gesicht, besonders da er den Androiden damit wohl kurzzeitig vollkommen sprachlos gemacht und aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.  
Der Detektiv löste ihre Hände von einander und ließ etwas Abstand zwischen sie kommen, auch wenn er einen Arm immer noch um die Hüfte des Größeren gelegt hatte.

„Aber wir sollten das ganze an einem ruhigeren Ort vertiefen und herausfinden. Es gibt hier in diesem Raum wohl Niemanden, der mich nicht dafür verflucht das du bei mir statt bei ihnen bist, weil ihnen das nötige Kleingeld fehlt. Und wie amüsant das Ganze auch sein mag, ich teile nicht gerne. Ich überlasse dir die Wahl des Séparées, Geld spielt keine Rolle, such einfach etwas aus das dir gefällt.“

„Oh Natürlich, sie müssen mich nicht teilen, ich gehöre gerne ihnen ganz allein. Ich denke ich weiß welche Räumlichkeiten perfekt wären. Danke das sie mir die Wahl überlassen.“

Connor schenkte ihm ein charmantes kleines Lachen, als würde er den Gedanken witzig finden das alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet sind und dass der Detektiv ihn nicht teilen wollte. Der Größere beugte sich etwas zu Gavin um ihm näher zu sein und die Welt um sie herum etwas von ihnen abzuschotten. Und es klappte, der Blauäugige entspannte sich und erwiderte wie automatisch das Lächeln des anderen und strich mit der Hand, die noch immer um die Hüfte des anderen gelegt war, über dessen Seite und verfluchte etwas den teuren, weißen Stoff von Connors Hemd. Was war nur mit ihm los? 

Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da sie vor der Tür eines Séparées standen und er wie geistesabwesend seine Hand auf das Bestellfeld legte um den Raum zu buchen. Teuer, aber nicht mit dem zu vergleichen was er gerade für seine exklusive Gesellschaft bezahlt hatte. Sie traten in den geschmackvoll eingerichteten Raum, warme Creme- und Brauntöne kombiniert mit blauen Eyecatchern.

„Ich hoffe ihnen gefällt meine…“

Weiter ließ Gavin den anderen gar nicht kommen, sobald sich die Tür aus schwarzem, undurchsichtigen Glas hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, drückte er den Androiden auch schon fest gegen diese, und nahm den schlanken, etwas größeren Körper gefangen. Eins seiner Beine drückte sich zwischen die des anderen, presste seinen Körper so noch näher an seinen Gegenüber, dem es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben schien, als er sich mit dem linken Unterarm neben seinem Kopf an das kühle Glas abstützte, um ihre Gesichter näher an einander zu bringen. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand fuhren zärtlich über Connors Hals, seinen Nacken, während seine Nase über die Wange zu seinem Ohr strich. Sein heißer Atem strich dabei über die etwas kühlere Haut des Androiden und Gavin wusste durch die Updates, die der andere vor wenigen Wochen von Kamski erhalten hatte, konnte er ihn wirklich spüren. Seinen Atem, die Hitze seines Körpers, die Berührung seiner Finger auf der Haut, seinen Körper, der sich gegen den des Androiden presste, alles. War Connor schon in den Genuss gekommen diese neuen Empfindungen auszukosten? Fuck, der Wunsch, der Erste zu sein, der ihm das volle Ausmaß von dem zeigen durfte, was es hieß spüren zu können, war übermächtig. Warum? Warum wollte er dieses verfluchte Stück Plastik nur so sehr? Warum konnte er selbst im Präsidium nie die Augen von diesem Androiden lassen, warum hatte er sich mehr als einmal genau das hier ausgemalt? Seine Hände auf dem Körper des anderen, ihre Lippen so nah das er ihn küssen könnte. Fuck, er wollte ihn so sehr und er hasste sich selbst dafür. Er hasste Connor dafür, obwohl der andere nichts für sein Verlangen konnte. Warum stieß er ihn nicht einfach weg? Warum fuhr der andere ihn nicht an, das er unprofessionell war und ihre Deckung mit diesem dummen dämlichen Verhalten gefährdete? Denn das tat er, wenn er wie ein eifersüchtiger Wahnsinniger andere Kunden anfuhr, weil er nicht wollte das jemand anderes den Androiden berührte. Warum sagte er ihm nicht das er alles unter Kontrolle hatte und er ihn loslassen sollte? Verdammt warum hatte er das Gefühl, als würde Connor ihn gar nicht erkennen? Hatte Elijah am Ende recht, dass irgend ein Programm die entführten Androiden beeinflusste? Er würde es herausfinden, er musste es herausfinden. Gavins Stimme war dunkel und rau, als seine Lippen fast schon über das Ohr des Androiden strichen.

„Ich denke du kannst dein kleines Spiel jetzt lassen Connor, wir sind alleine. Nur du und ich, keine neugierigen Blicke, keine hellhörigen Ohren. Also sag mir, was ist dein Plan? Was willst du was ich tue?“

Die Augen des Blauäugigen hatten sich bei seinen eigenen Worten geschlossen und zum Ende hin waren sie fast nur noch ein flüstern. Dieser verdammte Plastik Detektiv sollte ihn endlich von sich stoßen, sonst würde er vielleicht selbst vergessen wer er war. Er nahm die Anzeige auf der Armbanduhr die er trug nur wage war. Eine Spezialanfertigung seines Bruders, die es ermöglichte sich in das Programm eines Androiden zu hacken um Abweichungen und Veränderungen von außen zu erkennen und aufzuzeichnen solange man lang genug im dafür notwendigen Radius blieb, bis der Vorgang abgeschlossen war. Wenn seine Befürchtung zutraf, und der Toaster wirklich nicht wusste wer er war und das er hier nicht hingehörte, dann mussten sie herausfinden wie man das ganze umkehren konnte. Zum ersten mal wollte er die verdammte, etwas neumalkluge, Stimme seines Partners hören, die ihn davon abhielt sich selbst zu vergessen, die ihn daran erinnerte das er Detektiv Gavin Reed war, ein Arschloch, aber jemand der seinen Job verdammt gut machte. Nicht Gavin Kamski, für den Geld keine Rolle spielte und der sich seiner Lust hingeben wollte, weil ihm alles andere egal war. Und ein anderer Teil wollte nicht, dass er ihn daran erinnert.

„Mister Kamski ich… ich weiß nicht was sie mit kleines Spiel meinen… ich… will sie. Es steht mir eigentlich nicht zu meine Kunden auszusuchen, aber sie… ich wollte sie in der Sekunde in der ich sie zum erstem Mal gesehen habe, ich wollte so sehr, dass sie mich wählen, dass sie mich buchen… dass sie der Erste sind mit dem ich…“

Fuck. Ein kurzes, heiseres, ja fast schon Knurren kam über Gavins Lippen als die etwas schüchternen und verwirrten Worte des Androiden zu ihm durchdrangen und wer konnte ihm in dem Moment übel nehmen, dass sich sein Verstand verabschiedete und er seine Lippen, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, auf die des attraktiven Mannes vor sich pressten? Jedes weitere Wort wurde in ihrem Kuss erstickt. 

Connor schien von dem Kuss überrascht, aber seine Lippen öffneten sich fast schon reflexartig und er schloss die Augen um sich ihm hinzugeben. Seine Finger hielten sich dabei in Gavins Jacket fest, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen, dabei war bereits kein Platz mehr zwischen ihnen. Die Hand des Detektiv krall sich in Connors weiches Haar, während er den perfekten Mund des Androiden erkundete. Er knabberte sanft an der Unterlippe des anderen, saugte hungrig an ihr als wollte er ihn ganz und gar verschlingen. Nur einen Bruchteil löste er sich von diesen perfekt designten Lippen.

„Verdammt, ich will dich so sehr…“

Das Ganze war wieder mehr ein Knurren, rau, dunkel, atemlos, seine Zunge fuhr über die leicht geöffneten Lippen des schlanken Mannes vor ihm, leckte de Reste des blauen Lippenstiftes von eben diesen. Blaue Augen trafen auf Braune, genauso vor Lust verschleierte, genauso hungrig.

„Bitte… nehmen sie mich Mister Kam…“

„Gavin. Benutz nicht diesen verfluchten Nachnamen…“

Seine Finger strichen führ einen Moment sanft durch das leicht gewellte Haar des Androiden, seine Stirn lehnte gegen die des anderen. Er atmete einen Moment ein, während sich seine Augen wieder schlossen.

„… einfach nur Gavin.“

Er sollte das hier nicht tun, jetzt wäre der Zeitpunkt aufzuhören, bevor er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben würde. Aber diese Lippen, diese perfekten Lippen. Warum fühlten sie sich so echt an? Warum musste es sich so gut anfühlen?

„Gavin, nimm mich… bitte~…“

Fuck. Er war verloren. Und es war ihm egal. Alles war egal, er wird wahrscheinlich nie wieder die Chance bekommen dem anderen so nah zu sein, er wird wahrscheinlich nie wieder diese verführerische Stimme seinen Namen so aussprechen hören, so voller Verlangen. Der echte Connor wird ihn niemals so wollen, wie sein jetziges Ich in diesem verrückten surrealen Moment in dem sie beide jemand anderes waren. Wenn er ein stärkerer Mann gewesen wäre, hätte er den anderen abgewiesen, weil Connor nicht wusste wer er war, aber er war schwach und... scheiße, ihm war alles egal. 

„Connor, verdammt…“

Und dann verschlang er den anderen wieder, Zungen, die sich fanden, kleine Bisse, hungriges Saugen, er wollte den anderen bis zum letzten Millimeter kosten. Ihre Jacketts fanden den Weg auf den Boden, während ihre Hände über den Körper des jeweils anderen fuhren, sich einen Moment an den anderen krallten, den Kuss nie länger als einen Bruchteil lösend, damit Reed Luft holen konnte, bevor sie den anderen Mund wieder in Beschlag nahmen. Schuhe, Socken wurden abgestreift und ungeduldige Finger lösten eine Krawatte, öffneten Hemdknöpfe, Gürtel und Hosen um jeweils mehr Haut vom anderen Körper erkunden und spüren zu können. Sanft wurde der Android auf’s Bett geschubst, als sie den Raum bis zu eben diesen durchschritten hatten, vollkommen gefangen in ihrem Kuss. Den Anblick des Jüngeren, wie er mit offenen Hemd und Hose, vollkommen zerzausten Haaren und Lust verschleierte Blick zu ihm auf schaute, ihn wollte, die Lippen feucht von ihrem Kuss… Fuck, Gavin wünschte er könnte diesen Anblick in seinem Kopf abspeichern und immer wieder abspielen. Er streifte sein eigenes Hemd ganz vom Körper, gab dem anderen so den kompletten Blick auf einen immer noch sehr durchtrainierten, braun gebrannten Oberkörper. Die Haut war an unzähligen Stellen von helleren Narben und einigen Tattoos gezeichnet. Auf der Brust und in einem schmalen Pfad vom Bauchnabel runter Richtung enger weißer Shorts waren dunkle Haare zu erkennen. Die hellblaue Anzughose hing locker und offen über seiner Hüfte. Der Android schien alles an ihm zu scannen und abzuspeichern, wahrscheinlich eine Angewohnheit die der Plastik Detektiv nicht abstellen konnte. Er wurde etwas nervös, er war nicht so makellos und perfekt designt wie der Android, zu welchen Ergebnis kam der andere wohl nachdem er ihn so musterte. Er hasste seinen Körper, hasste die Narben, einige hatte er sich bei Missionen beim DPD gefangen, andere stammten aus seiner Kickbox Karriere als Teenager. Doch viele waren viel älter, erinnerten ihn an die Albträume seiner Kindheit und frühen Jugend, die ihn niemals ganz loslassen würden, an das Training von seinem Vater, an das was er aus ihm machen wollte… er hasste seinen Körper, warum sollte irgendwem, warum sollte Connor, diese kaputte Hülle gefallen? Mit einer Hand fuhr Reed unsicher durch sein Haar. Verharrte einen Moment so, als er zum anderen runter schaute.

„Ich hoffe du bist nicht enttäuscht von dem was du siehst.“

„Enttäuscht?“

Der Android schien vollkommen verwirrt, schüttelte dann fast schon energisch den Kopf und sah ihn dann mit einem breiten, verführerischen Lächeln an und leckte sich über die Lippe als er eine Hand zum anderen ausstreckte.

„Ich will dich nur noch mehr Gavin. Ich will diesen Körper auf mir, in mir. Ich will jeden Zentimeter berühren, schmecken. Ich will… ich will dich Gavin. Ich gehöre dir, wenn du mich willst.“

Der Jüngere biss sich, hungrig nach ihm, auf die eigene Unterlippe und schien es wirklich nicht abwarten zu können, den anderen zu spüren. 

„Fuck. Connor. Fuck, hast du eine Ahnung was du mit mir machst?“

Scheiß auf Vernunft. Er hatte zu lange davon geträumt mit dem Androiden zu schlafen. Er entledigte sich seiner Hose und der engen Shorts und stiegt zu Connor auf's Bett. Zog den anderen an der Hand, die er ihm entgegen gestreckt hatte, an sich und in einen weiteren hitzigen Kuss, während er den Körper des Androiden ebenfalls von den letzten störenden Stoff befreite. Wer auch immer für das Design des Androiden verantwortlich war verdiente einen verdammten Preis, oder gehörte verflucht, wie konnte man jemanden nur so schön gestalten? So perfekt? Die kleinen Sommersprossen die er vereinzelt im Gesicht und auf seinem ganzen Körper trug, das weiche schokobraune Haar, die helle und zart wirkende Haut, der schmale gut definierte Körper, selbst sein Schwanz, der sich bereits wie sein eigener vor Erregung aufgerichtet hatte und auf dem Bauch des Androiden lag, voller Erwartung, passte so perfekt zu Connor und zum Rest seines Körpers. Alles war so perfekt, den anderen zu berühren, zu kosten, kam ihm vor wie ein Traum.

„Fuck, du bist so schön Connor,“ murmelte Gavin vor sich hin, als er sich zum Körper des Androiden beugte, erst war der schlanke Hals des anderen an der Reihe. Er küsste ihn, neckte ihn mit den Zähnen, nur um die malträtierte Stelle dann sanft mit Zunge nachzufahren und mit Lippen zu belohnen. Auf diese Art bahnte er sich seinen Weg über die Schulter des schlanken Körpers, zu seiner Brust und er bedachte die empfindlichen Brustwarzen des anderen mit besonderer Hingabe, umspielte den wartenden Nippel des anderen währenddessen mit seinen Fingern und Gott die Laute, die Connor dabei von sich gab, die Art wie er seinen Namen immer wieder lustvoll murmelte während er die Finger in das dunkle Haar des Menschen gekrallt hatte, zeigten ihm wie gut der andere ihn spüren konnte, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, wie sehr er ihn und mehr davon wollte und brauchte. Der lustverschleicherte Gesichtsausdruck, die geschlossenen Augen und die Art wie sich der Körper unter ihm den Berührungen entgegenstreckten, bestätigten ihn nur noch mehr und er genoss diesen Anblick einen Moment länger, bevor er seinen Weg weiter runter fortsetzte bis seine Finger die Errektion des anderen umfassten und seine Zunge spielerisch über die Spitze leckte. Connor zog überrascht die Luft ein, obwohl der Android das nicht brauchte, und er sah den Älteren nun mit seinen warmen sexy Rehaugen an.

„Gavin, bitte~“

„Ja Connor?“

Der Detektiv grinste und quälend langsam fuhr er mit der Zunge über die gesamte Länge des Androiden.

„Was brauchst du?“

„Ich will… oh bitte.“

„Ja?“ Wieder neckte er die Spitze leicht mit der Zunge bevor er sich etwas zurück zog, den anderen damit quälte.

„Bitte ich… will deinen Mund auf meinem Schwanz, bitte… Gavin… aaahhh!!!…“

Und dann erlöste er den anderen, indem er die Erektion ganz mit den Mund umschloss und sanft daran leckte und saugte, während er die Wurzel und die Hoden darunter sanft im Rhythmus dazu massierte. Gavin wusste ganz genau was er tat, wusste wie er seinen Partner mit Mund und Fingern ins Paradies schicken konnte. Connors Laute waren so eine süße Bestätigung für ihn und sorgten gleichzeitig dafür das sein eigener Schwanz vor Vorfreude zuckte. Doch er konnte warten. Viele hielten Detektiv Gavin Reed für ein egoistisches Arschloch, und vielleicht war er auch ziemlich oft genau das, ein Arschloch, aber im Bett war er nicht egoistisch. Ihm war es wichtig das sein Partner kam und verdammt der Anreiz dafür zu sorgen das es dabei nicht bei einmal blieb spornte ihn sogar noch mehr an. Connor sollte in seinem Mund kommen, er trieb ihn Stück, für Stück bis zum Äußersten, eine Hand fand ihren Weg zu Connor Hintern, knetete die feste synthetische Haut, sein Mund dabei immer noch mit dem Schwanz des Androiden beschäftigt, das dieser gar nicht bemerkte wie Gavin mit geschickten Griffen kurz von ihm abließ und kühles Gel auf seinen Fingern verteilte. Erst als der erste Finger in ihn eindrang, kam ein überraschter, stöhnender Laut über seine Lippen, und er zog beim zweiten und dritten Fingern kurz scharf die Luft ein, obwohl Androiden diese überhaupt nicht benötigten. Connor war so eng und ließ sich so gut von seinen Fingern ficken, während er ihn mit diesen und seinem Mund um seinen Schwanz über die Klippe brachte. Gavin schluckte was Connor ihm gab und war froh darüber das irgendjemand bei Cyberlife beschlossen hatte das Androiden Sperma einen neutralen Geschmack haben sollte. Er leckte sich über die Lippen beobachtete einen Moment wie schön Connor im Nachbeben seines Orgasmus war. Genoss die Art wie sein Haar verwühlt und diese perfekten, feuchten Lippen atemlos seinen Namen stöhnten und erlaubte sich erst dann den Androiden selbst einzunehmen und vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen. So eng, war Gavins erster Gedanke, obwohl er ihn gut vorbereitet hatte, fühlte sich alles so eng an und er ließ sich Zeit im anderen einzudringen. Die Finger des RK krallten sich in Gavins abgestützten, muskulösen Arme, nicht weil der Mensch aufhören sollte, sondern weil die Empfindung für den größeren, so kurz nach seinem Orgasmus noch so intensiv waren und er den Halt des anderen brauchte.

„Oh Gavin… bitte ich will… ich will dich tiefer in mir… ich will.. dich ganz… aber das ist so viel… aber ich will… ahhh…“ 

Lustverschleierte braune Rehaugen sahen zum Detektiv auf während Gavin tiefer in den anderen eindrang, bis er ihn ganz ausfüllte. Einen Moment gab er ihnen beiden Zeit sich aneinander zu gewöhnen bis er sich, erst mit langsamen, dann mit schnelleren, tiefen Stößen im anderen versenkte und Connor so auf seinem eigenen Höhepunkt mitreiten ließ, als er sich, Connors Namen stöhnend im anderen ergoss, und auch Connors zweiter Orgasmus ihre Körper benetzte. Niemals hätte Gavin gedacht, das er mal schwer atmend neben Connor in ein warmes Bett fallen würde, niemals hätte er sich erträumen lassen, das er den makellos schönen Körper des Braunhaarigen in seine Arme ziehen und sanft über dessen Haut streicheln würde nachdem sie gerade Sex gehabt hatten. Und doch lag er hier, wie ein dummer Idiot vor sich hin grinsend, weil das einfach unglaublich gewesen war. Er wusste vorher selbst nicht, dass er dazu in der Lage war so sanft sein zu können und das obwohl er beim Androiden sicher keine Angst haben musste ihn zu verletzten, dennoch es sollte etwas besonderes sein, ihre erste Nacht. Selbst wenn Connor ihn nicht erkannte, auch wenn er sich nach all dem hier an nichts davon erinnern konnte, dieses erste Mal sollte etwas besonderes für den Androiden sein. Er wollte etwas besonderes für ihn sein, aber das war ein gefährlicher Gedanke, den er versuchte loszuwerden indem er den Anderen sanft an sich zog und sie sich Minutenlang einfach nur küssten und im Bett wälzten, jede Sekunde auskosten, die ihnen blieb bevor seine Zeit um war. Das fühlte sich nicht nach nur Sex an. 

Und… die Intensität dieses MEHR zwischen ihnen machte Gavin Angst. Als er später darüber nachdachte was er getan hatte.


	2. Happy End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Fuck, Connor“
> 
> Der Detektiv schob die Männer, die sich um ihn und seine Verletzungen kümmern wollten, zur Seite und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf die anderen zu.  
> Ohne darüber nachzudenken schloss er die Arme um den Hals des Größeren und er drückte sich an den Androiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich… ich bin tatsächlich fertig mit dieser Fanfiction. 
> 
> Teilweise habe ich nicht mehr daran geglaubt und diese monatelange Schreibblockade hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, aber hier ist der zweite und finale Part von Mission: I am Expensiv
> 
> Viel Spaß dabei ♡

Zwölf weitere Abende folgten, in denen er, aufgetakelt in teuren Anzügen, als Gavin Kamski das Etablissement aufsuchte und die Gesellschaft von Miss Lily suchte um nach und nach ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Fast zwei fucking Wochen in denen er genau in dem Leben voller Geld, Macht und Intrigen eintauchen musste, von dem er damals als junger Teenager geflohen war. Er passte viel zu gut in diese Welt, es gelang ihm viel zu schnell das Misstrauen beiseite zu schaffen und fand sich viel zu schnell inmitten wichtiger Kunden und Geschäftspartner wieder. Für seine Mission war es perfekt, niemand hatte damit gerechnet das sie so schnell an wichtige Informationen kommen würden, niemand hätte vorher ahnen können wie viel wirklich hinter ein paar vermissten Androiden stecken würde. Es gab hier alles, was man sich für eine schöne dicke Razzia erträumen konnte: Sex, Drogen und Waffen. Miss Lily war wirklich eine sehr tüchtige Geschäftsfrau, es gab noch immer nicht viele Frauen, die in dieser Liger des illegalen Handel mitspielten, aber die kleine Chinesin hatte die Monate des Chaos, die nach der Androiden Revolution entstanden waren, perfekt genutzt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er ihren Ehrgeiz wirklich schätzen können… und als Kamski hätte er das was sie erreicht hatte respektiert und am Ende trotzdem versucht nur seinen eigenen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen… Für seine Mission war es wirklich perfekt, dass er als Kamski einen gewissen Namen hatte und mit offenen Armen in einer dreckigen, korrupten Welt, in der nur Geld zählte, willkommen geheißen wurde, fast so als hätte sie nur auf ihn gewartet. 

Doch Gavin hasste es, jedes kalte, berechnende Lächeln auf seinem eigenen Gesicht, das ihm selbst so fremd vorkam, jeder schmierige Handschlag, der ein lukratives Geschäft abschloss, jedes falsche schmeichelnde, umgarnende Wort… es machte ihn krank und Gavin hasste alles daran… nein nicht alles. Da er sich recht schnell sehr offen in den Räumlichkeiten bewegen konnte, ohne zu viel aufsehen damit zu erwecken, konnte er viele der ihnen als verschwundenen gemeldeten Androiden ausfindig machen und identifizieren, vor allem mit der Hilfe und den Informationen, die er von Connor bekam. Es war wie ein kleines Spiel zwischen ihnen geworden, Gavin „buchte" Connor Abend, für Abend für ein paar Stunden, die Tatsache das er ein verdammtes Vermögen in dem Laden ließ, war wahrscheinlich einer der Gründe warum Miss Lily ihn so gerne willkommen hieß, sie fielen über einander her, Gavin wollte und musste einfach für ein paar Stunden davor fliehen ein Kamski zu sein, sonst würde er verrückt werden, und wenn sie nach dem Sex zusammen im Bett lagen, redeten sie wie beiläufig darüber, wie Connors Abende abliefen, was passierte, sobald für die Gäste geschlossen wurde, oder ob er sich daran erinnerte wie er hier her gekommen war. Er gab ihm nach und nach auch Informationen über die anderen Mitarbeiter und Androiden, berichtete ihm so detailliert wie möglich wann neue Lieferungen eintrafen, nachdem er am Abend zuvor danach gefragt hatte und beschrieb ihm wo die Androiden tagsüber die notwendigen Stunden in Stasis verbrachten. Es war eine beiläufige Befragung, während er über den Körper des RK800 strich und Gavin versprach ihn, unter zärtlichen Berührungen und Küssen das er ihn hier raus holen würde. 

„Ich will dir noch mehr helfen Gavin, bitte, sag mir nur was ich tun soll.. ich kann versuchen tagsüber..“

„Tu das nicht, ich will nicht das du dich noch weiter in Gefahr begibst.“ 

Es war dumm, Gavin wusste das Connor sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, er hatte das bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, aber… das hier war nicht der Plastik Detektiv, auch wenn Gavin ganz klar den Charakter von Connor wiedererkannte, den der Deviant nach der Revolution entwickelt hatte, manche beiläufigen Sprüche, manche kleinen Gesten und Angewohnheiten die er beim anderen entdeckt hatte waren so typisch Connor, das er manchmal kurz vergas das der Toaster ihn nicht erkannte und nicht wusste das er selbst ein Detektiv war, so wie er. 

„Aber ich will nützlich sein, ich weiß ich bin nur ein…“

„Du bist nicht nur, denk das nicht mal eine Sekunde Connor. Du bist so viel mehr… Gott du hast keine Ahnung. Ohne dich wären wir niemals so weit in unseren Ermittlungen, ohne dich wäre ich verloren gewesen. Du bist nicht nur du bist so unglaublich viel… verdammt du hast keine Ahnung wie viel du bist.“// wer du bist… was du für mich bist, // doch die letzten Worte kamen nicht über Gavins Lippen. 

Egal wie sehr er sich versuchte einzureden, dass er das alles nur für die Mission tat und er den Androiden und eben jene schützten wollte indem er weiter den Kunden spielte und dem anderen deshalb nicht versuchte daran zu erinnern das er ebenfalls ein Detektiv war… die Wahrheit war, Gavin hatte Angst. Angst dieses bisschen Nähe und Wärme zu verlieren, die er in den Armen des Größeren fand und die ihm etwas gab nach dem er sich so sehr sehnte, Frieden. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich ganz und er hatte Angst all das wieder zu verlieren wenn alles vorbei war. Gleichzeitig wollte er das endlich alles Endete, er wollte das Connor in Sicherheit war, wollte das der andere vor diesem Ort und den Berührungen und lüsternen Blicken der anderen Kunden des Etablissement geschützt war und der Wunsch danach war sogar noch größer als sein eigenes Glück. Als sie in der letzten Nacht vor der Razzia so beieinander lagen und Gavin das ganze klar wurde, war es schon für ihn zu spät. Er hatte sich in Connor verliebt und morgen würde alles vorbei sein. Morgen würde er alles verlieren, aber sein Android würde wieder frei sein. Er schloss die Augen, ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten, egal wie sehr er versuchte sie zurück zu halten. Connor bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte und erhob sich etwas von der Brust des anderen um ihn ins Gesicht zu sehen und sanft über seine Wange zu streicheln, die tröstende, zärtliche Geste jagten nur noch mehr Tränen in Gavins Augen.

„Gavin, ist alles in Ordnung? Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?“

Warum war der Toaster nur der Erste der ihm so viel Zärtlichkeiten entgegenbrachte, er hatte das nicht verdient, nicht nach allem was er in seinem Leben schon getan hatte, was er ihm angetan hatte. Der Detektiv öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah in dieses perfekte Gesicht vor sich.

„Du hast alles richtig gemacht Connor. Morgen ist dieser ganze Albtraum für dich zu ende und…“

„Ich hab etwas Angst. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich spüre das sich irgendetwas ändern wird, egal wie sehr ich hier raus und an deiner Seite sein will, ich wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich irgendetwas verlieren werde, etwas wichtiges… ist es dumm Angst zu haben?“

„Nein ist es nicht Connor, ich… hab auch Angst, aber ich werde dich beschützen, ich werde nicht zulassen das dir etwas passiert, ich pass auf dich auf, für immer…“ //Auch wenn du das alles vergisst und wieder du bist, auch wenn ich dich dann wieder nur vom weiten beschützen kann… auch wenn du mich dann wieder hasst…// „Ich liebe dich" Gavin konnte die Worte nicht zurück halten und eine Träne fand ihren Weg über seine Wange und wurde von Connors zarte Lippen weggeküsst.

„Ich liebe dich auch Gavin, du hast mir so viel gegeben in den letzten Wochen. Danke, danke das du mich so viel fühlen lässt, danke das du mich beschützen wirst. Danke Gavin.“

Er war verloren, er wusste es in dem Moment, als sich Connors und seine Blicke in diesem ganzen Chaos von Mission getroffen hatten, war er verloren, aber keine Vorahnung hätte ihn auf all das hier vorbereiten können. Auf die Gefühle, auf die Angst, auf die Liebe… Selbst wenn sie beide das Ganze Morgen überstehen sollten, wird etwas in Gavin unwiderruflich kaputt gehen, weil er das hier niemals wieder haben können wird. Sanft zog er den Blauäugigen in einen Kuss und in seine Arme. Noch ein paar Minuten wollte er alles andere vergessen. 

×××

In seinen dunklen, verwaschenen Jeans , dem grauen Shirt mit V- Ausschnitt und den klobigen Stiefeln, fühlte er sich wieder etwas wie er selbst, Gavin Reed nicht Kamski. Er hatte die Brille wieder gegen seine farbigen grau/grünen Kontaktlinsen getauscht, und selbst die kugelsichere Weste, der Gurt mit seiner Waffe und seine Marke fühlten sich einfach richtig an, vertraut. Ein letztes Mal beugte er sich mit den verschiedenen Einsatzkräften über den Plan des heutigen Abends, selbst der griesgrämige Hank hörte ihm wirklich zu und nickte mürrisch, aber aufmerksam, als Reed ihm und seinem Team die nötigen Aufgaben erteilte, das hier war seine Razzia, seine Mission und wenn er es nicht verkackte seine Freikarte für die Beförderung, die er schon so lange wollte und die er sich nachdem er sich die letzten Jahre den Arsch für das DPD aufgerissen hatte auch verdient hatte. Eigentlich war es das was er immer gewollt hatte, aber mittlerweile war im jeder Rang egal, er wollte nur aus einem Grund das heute alles gut lief, er wollte Connor da raus holen, alles andere kam ihm mittlerweile so unwichtig vor. Wie konnte sich sein Leben in zwei Wochen nur so verändern? Vielleicht spürte Anderson das sich etwas im Detektiv geändert hatte und deshalb respektierte er Reed ohne zu wiedersprechen, oder ihn in Frage zu stellen, vielleicht war der Wunsch seinen Sohn zu retten, aber auch einfach nur genauso groß wie bei ihm und sie kamen deshalb bei den Vorbereitungen für das ganze so gut miteinander aus. Hier und da gab es immer noch die typischen kleinen Auseinandersetzungen und Kommentare, aber es lag keine schärfe mehr in den Worten wie am Anfang. Gavin hatte sich verändert, in den letzten Tagen und Wochen, aber auch schon vorher und das schien der Lieutenant zu spüren, auch wenn keiner von ihnen es je ansprechen würde. Dafür waren sie sich zu ähnlich, eben verdammt stur. Und dann begann alles. Die Einheiten nahmen ihre Stellungen ein und Gavin stürmte zusammen mit seinen Männern das Etablissement und es ging alles so verdammt schnell. Da waren Schreie, von Kunden, Tisch und Stühle wurden umgeworfen, Gläser und Holz zersplitterte, Kugeln flogen durch die Luft, aber nicht hielt sie auf als das Team mit erhobenen Waffen vorrückten, alles in ihm schrie danach zu Connors Säule in den Vorderen Teil des Gebäudes zu rennen und sich nur um ihn zu kümmern, aber das war die Aufgabe von Hanks Team und er wusste er konnte sich darauf verlassen das er ihn sicher da raus bringen würde. Er durfte nicht egoistisch sein, er musste sich auf seine Mission konzentrieren. Als sie die Hinterzimmer erreichten hatte er für den Moment keine Chance an etwas anderes zu denken. Er würde seinen Job zuende bringen, dann konnte er Connor in die Arme schließen. Das ließ ihn weiter machen, selbst als einige Kugeln in seine Weste einschlug und ihn kurz zurück taumeln ließen, nichts würde ihn davon abhalten den anderen wieder zu sehen und dann war alles ganz schnell vorbei, Miss Lily und ihre Geschäftspartner waren zu Boden gebracht, er brüllte ihnen ihre Rechte zu, während noch immer die Hölle um sie herrschte und sie brachten sie nach draußen. Man sagte immer, wenn man den Kopf der Schlange abtrennte war der Kampf vorbei, aber das stimmte nicht. Selbst der letzte zuckende Körper der zurück blieb zuckte und bäumte sich noch weiter auf, als wollte er noch nicht wahrhaben, dass es vorbei war. Und so flogen immernoch Kugeln über ihre Köpfe, die restlichen Bastarde wollten sich nicht ergeben und aufgeben, selbst wenn sie ihren Boss verhaftet hatten. Als könnten sie ihren eigenen Arsch doch noch irgendwie retten. Aber es war die Aufgabe von anderen sich um die zu kümmern die übrig blieben, er hörte per Funk das die anderen Teams erfolgreich waren, die Drogen,Waffen und wichtige Unterlagen waren sichergestellt, sie hatten die Köpfe die für all das hier verantwortlich waren und das Team das die Androiden rausholen sollten waren auch auf dem Weg zurück. Gavin nahm einen langen Zug Abendluft als er draußen ankam und er sich von der Kugelsicheren Weste befreien konnte, die ihm durch die Einschüsse die Luft weggeschnürt hatte, er würde fiese Blutergüsse und Blaue Flecken zurückbehalten, aber das war trotzdem angenehmer als das Zeug aus dem Körper gepult zu bekommen und wie ein Schwein zu bluten. Jetzt wo er wieder Luft bekam rannte er um das Gelände um zu den Einsatzkräften zu gelangen, die sich um die entführten Androiden gekümmert hatten, um Connor. Die kalte Nachtluft war ihm egal, er hatte nur einen Gedanken, Connor. Als er zu den Einsatzpunkt kam und Anderson fluchend bei einer Gruppe Kollegen bemerkte, die anscheinend auf ihn einredeten, drehte sich sein Magen um. Nein, sie hatten gesagt das sie die Androiden erfolgreich da rausgeholt hatten, Connor musste bei den verängstigten und teilweise verletzten Androiden stehen und versorgt werden. 

„Verdammt Hank, du hattest eine scheiß Aufgabe, wo ist Connor?“

Bevor er sich zurückhalten und sein Temperament zügeln konnte hatte er den anderen am Kragen seiner Einsatzweste gepackt, das Hank größer war als er war ihm egal, sein Blick war wahnsinnig vor Angst um den einzigen Androiden, der ihm so viel mehr bedeutete als er seinen Kollegen gegenüber je zugeben würde.

„Scheiße Reed, reiß dich zusammen Junge, wir hatten Connor zusammen mit den restlichen Androiden raus geholt, bis er bemerkt hatte das eine Androidin auf dem Weg raus irgendwie verloren gegangen ist. Ich wollte ihn aufhalten, aber dieser Dickköpfige Junge… Reed?!!! Verdammt bleib hier, da drin herrscht noch das reinste Chaos und du hast keine Schutzkleidung mehr an… scheiße bleib stehen Reed, warum hört keiner von euch auf mich?!!“

Er hatte Hank nicht ausreden lassen, Connor war noch da drin, er war in Gefahr, vielleicht verletzt, er musste ihn da raus holen. Das hatte er ihn versprochen, dass er ihn heil da raus holen würde. Seine eigene Gesundheit war ihm egal die Schmerzen in seinem Körper konnten ihn nicht davon abhalten zurück ins Gebäude zu stürmen und den anderen zu finden. Hinter einen umgefallenen Tisch in Deckung gehen, schießen, weiter vorrücke. Immer wieder den Blick suchend den Raum durchscannen, sich Raum für Raum, Gang für Gang vorwärtsarbeiten. Gavin lief mehr wie im Autopilot, bekam nichts wirklich mit. Da war nur ein Gedanke der ihn Antrieb, Connor. Und dann sah er ihn und die Androidin, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam, die Kleine in dem roten Kleid, die ihm am ersten Abend das Glas Prosecco gebracht hatte, Susanne und er sah warum sie anscheinend zurück geblieben war, das blaue Thirium lief noch immer sichtbar ihr nacktes Bein herunter. Connor hatte sie anscheinend ein Stück lang gestützt, bis sie sich verstecken und in Deckung gehen mussten. Sein perfekter, wunderschöne Partner, selbst mit zerknittertem Hemd, verschmutzt und mit wild zerzausten Haar, sah er inmitten dieses Chaos wie ein Engel aus. Es ging ihm gut, die Erleichterung überfiel ihn und er stürzte auf sie zu.

„Connor, Susanne, verdammt ihr habt allen eine Scheiß Angst eingejagt. Okay ich hol euch hier raus.“

Er wollte der Verletzten gerade mit Connor aufhelfen und stützen als sie die lauten Schritte und das Gebrülle von weiteren Angreifern hörten. Mist, Plan B musste her.

„Detektiv, es sind vier, höchst wahrscheinlich bewaffnete Gegner auf den Weg hier her, wir sollten...“

„Connor keine Sorge, ich bin Detektiv im DPD, mit ein paar bewaffneten Security Typen werde ich schon fertig. Sorg du einfach dafür das ihr beiden hier sicher raus kommt, ich erklär dir später alles… ich… fuck… ich werde dir so verflucht viel erklären müssen wenn du wieder du bist. Fuck. Aber das wichtigste ist jetzt, das du in Sicherheit bist. Also bleibt hier hinter versteck, und beweg deinen süßen Arsch sofort hier raus, sobald ich euch das Zeichen gebe. Verstanden? Ich werde euch den Rücken frei halten, aber ihr müsst sofort hier weg sobald ich die volle Aufmerksamkeit von den Typen habe und sie abgelenkt sind. Connor…bitte.“

 

Gavin sah Connor tief in die Augen während seine Hand im Nacken des anderen verweilte, und sein Daumen sanft über die Haut strich um ihn zu beruhigen. Für ein paar Sekunden war diese verdammte Hölle um sie vergessen, da waren nur diese braunen, sanften Augen, die ihn verwirrt anschauten. Der andere wollte ihm irgendetwas sagen, wollte anscheinend wiedersprechen, zumindest zog er die Augenbrauen auf diese süße Art zusammen, wie es der Plastik Detektiv immer tat wenn er wiedersprechen wollte, oder etwas für ihn unlogisch war, doch Reed beugte sich einfach vor und küsste diese unschuldigen Lippen des Androiden. Gab ihm keine Chance zu reagieren. Wenn ihn die ganze Situation um sie herum nicht ablenken würde, hätte der Detektiv sicher bemerkt das Connor kurz beim Kuss zusammen gezuckt und seine Augen sich vor Überraschung geweitet hatten, bevor er sich dem Kuss hingab und dem anderen verwirrt hinterher sah, als Gavin ihm seine Waffe in die Hand drückte, kurz Anweisungen gab wie man sie bedienen musste und sich dann ganz von ihm löste. Gavin erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung aus der die Gegner kommen würden, neigte dabei den Kopf etwas zur Seite und ließ seine Nackenwirbel ein paar mal knacken. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich seine Waffe, aber er würde improvisieren müssen. Wichtig war jetzt nur, dass er Connor und die Androidin beschützte und ihnen genug Zeit verschaffte um zu fliehen. Er war bereit für die Angreifer, die Schritte wurden immer lauter und verrieten ihm, dass sie jeden Moment um die Ecke kommen würden. Gavin war bereit. Der Korridor war lang und schmal, keine Ausweichmöglichkeiten, kein anderer Fluchtweg in Sicht. Dann tauchten die bewaffneten Security Männer in seinem Blickfeld auf und Gavin dachte blitzschnell nach. Bis sich die Typen auf ihn stürzen würden, blieben ihm nur wenige Sekunden. Connor, er musste ihn beschützen, ihm durfte nichts geschehen. Adrenalin schoss ihm ins Blut und verlieh ihm die zusätzliche Kraft, die er brauchte. Er packte instinktiv nach der ersten Waffe, die auf ihn gerichtet wurde und schlug sie mit aller Kraft aus der Hand des Angreifers, nur um sich im nächsten Moment mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen den Typen im schwarzen Anzug zu werfen, sodass sie zusammen gegen zwei weitere knallten, die mit ihnen zusammen zu taumeln begannen. Er fing sich schnell wieder bevor er mit zu Boden gerissen werden konnte und der ersten Mann, der in seine Nähe kam, bekam blind einen Tritt gegen die Brust verpasst, der ihn auf den Boden zu seinen Freunden schickte. Ein zweiter Angreifer traf Gavin mit einem Schlagstock in die Seite, bevor er reagieren, oder ausweichen konnte. Der Schmerz schoss ihm das Rückgrat hinauf, lies den Detektiv taumeln und er musste seine gesamten Willenskraft zusammenkratzen um nicht in die Knie zu sacken. Aber er kannte sich mit Schmerzen viel zu gut aus, um sich von ihnen benebeln, oder ablenken zu lassen. Er hatte keine Zeit um Schmerzen zu empfinden. Connor brauchte ihn, er wurde gebraucht, er konnte ihn beschützen, er würde ihn beschützen. Gavin wirbelte zu dem zweiten Angreifer herum und legte sein ganzes Gewicht hinter einen Schlag mitten in das hässliche Gesicht vor ihm. Der Hieb traf den Mann mit ganzer Wucht, sodass Blut aus der Nase schoss und lies ihn schwer auf den Rücken krachen. Man konnte mit einem kurzen Blick sehen, dass er so schnell nicht wieder aufwachen würde. 

//Die Jahre Kickboxen, hatten doch etwas gebracht//  
dachte Gavin und er stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass er noch ganz genau wusste wo er jemanden treffen musste um einen Knock Out zu erzielen. Gavin grinste, während sich der erste Angreifer wieder aufrichtete und nach seiner Waffe greifen wollte, doch der Blauäugige kam ihm zuvor. In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er die Waffe weggetreten und bevor der andere darauf reagieren konnte, oder ihn erneut Angreifen konnte, wurde der Versuch mit Gavins Fußtritt beendet, der ihn seitlich am Kopf traf und somit wieder zurück auf den Boden schickte zu seinem Kumpel. Mittlerweile hatten sich auch die beiden letzten Securitys aufgerappelt, die ihm irgendwelche Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen und anbrüllten, aber Gavin hörte das alles gar nicht. Das Adrenalin rauschte in seinen Ohren, er war in seinem Element. Das hier war seine Welt, der Kampf, der Schmerz, das Adrenalin umarmte ihn wie ein guter Freund. Gavin packte im nächsten Moment den Schlagstock, der ihm kurz vorher einen ziemlichen Schlag versetzt hatte bis er den vorherigen Besitzer außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte und schleuderte ihm den glatzköpfigen Security Typen entgegen, als dieser dabei war eine Waffe auf ihn zu richten. Er traf den Kopf des anderen, doch es war kein vernichtender Treffer. Dennoch erfüllte die kurzzeitige Ablenkung ihren Zweck und erlaubte es Gavin an den Glatzkopf heranzukommen, ehe der Waffenlauf wieder auf ihn gerichtet werden konnte. Die letzte Schusswaffe, der vierte Angreifer hatte ein Messer gezogen und bahnte sich gerade seinen Weg zu ihnen während er über die am Bodenliegenden treten musste. Keine Fernwaffe mehr, nichts was Connor oder die Androidin aus der Entfernung verletzen könnte.

„Connor jetzt! Raus hier, sofort! Ich kümmere mich um den Rest. Lauf! Jetzt! Vertrau mir einfach, bitte!“

Gavin drehte sich nicht zum Anderen um, durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen, und vertraute darauf das der Android auf ihn hörte und zusammen mit der WR200 verschwinden würde, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er packte furchtlos das Ende des Waffenlaufs mit der Linken, riss ihn dem Mann aus der Hand und knallte ihm die Rechte mitten ins Gesicht. Der Glatzkopf heulte auf, schlug blind zu und landete einen Treffer an Gavins Schläfe. Der Detektiv wich wankend zurück, seine Sicht verschwamm etwas vor seinen Augen, doch er zögerte nicht, sondern rächte sich sofort mit einem harten Schlag der Waffe in seiner Linken. Er war Beidhändig und hatte genauso viel Kraft im linken, wie im rechten Arm, zum Leidwesen des Glatzkopfes den der Treffer k.o. gehen ließ. Nur noch ein Angreifer blieb übrig, Gavin grinste fast als würde ihm diese kleine Schlägerei auf Leben und Tod gefallen und… ja er genoss dieses Adrenalin das seinen ganzen Körper flutete, Gavin fühlte sich in solchen Momenten lebendig. Er musterte seinen letzten Gegner und suchte instinktiv und wachsam nach seiner Schwachstelle. Die Waffe schmiss er hinter sich und außer Reichweite, er würde mit dem Messer auch ohne die Schusswaffe klar kommen und entgegen dem was die meisten Leute von ihm dachten, gehörte er nicht zu den Cops die schnell ihre Waffe zogen und schossen bevor sie nachdachten. Es war nichts heldenhaftes dabei einen Menschen zu erschießen, egal was für ein Bastard er war und ob er zu den Bösen gehörte, es wahrscheinlich sogar verdiente. Selbst die größten Arschlöcher hatten irgendwo Familie und Freunde und… er tötete wirklich nicht gerne, er kam auch so zurecht. 

„Du scheiß Hurensohn, ich mach dich kalt.“

Gavin seufzte und wich der auf ihn zu zischenden Klinge aus. Wirklich, das war der Dank dafür, dass er fair kämpfte? Gangster waren auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, setzte der Blonde mit einem Bogenschnitt nach, der Gavin fast den Bauch aufgeschlitzt hätte, doch er sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig nach hinten und krümmte den Rücken, um der Klinge zu entgehen. Shit, das war knapp gewesen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Es folgten zwei weitere schnelle Attacken, die aber beide erfolglos blieben. Beim dritten Stoß packte Gavin den drahtigen Security Typen beim Handgelenk und zog, so fest er konnte. Das Messer segelte danach durch die Luft und tanzte klirrend über den Boden. Vom eigenen Schwung wurde der Gegner nach vorn gerissen. Gavin packte ihn mit ausgestreckten Arm, riss ihn herum und trat ihm die Beine weg. Blondi knallte mit dem Kopf auf den Boden, der Aufprall trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, und sein Körper erschlaffte. Schwer atmend blickte Gavin auf seinen bewusstlosen Gegner hinunter und grinste schief, dann wischte er sich Blut von den Lippen. Er war schon immer viel zu gut darin gewesen anderen Menschen weh zu tun, wie automatisch ihre Schwachstelle zu finden und diese gegen sie zu benutzen um den bestmöglichen Schaden anzurichten. Das war etwas, das er von ihrem Vater gelehrt hatte, und er hasste es, deshalb lies er Menschen nie an sich ran, er konnte diese ‚Fähigkeit‘ einfach nicht abstellen egal wie sehr er sie verabscheute. Es gab nur eine Situation in der er nicht fähig gewesen war dieses Talent einzusetzen… als er vor der Revolution in der Asservatenkammer auf Connor getroffen war. Er… konnte Connor nicht aufhalten er… wollte ihn nicht verletzten und er hatte sich besiegen und niederschlagen lassen. Weder zu seiner Kickbox Zeit, noch während er beim DPD war, war er jemals K.o. gegangen. Seit dem intensiven ‚Training‘ mit seinem Vater, war er niemals wirklich unterlegen gewesen, ja er wurde verletzt, sogar ziemlich oft weil er wirklich nie vorsichtig mit seinem Körper umging, eher im Gegenteil er schmiss sich in jede Verdammte Gefahr weil es ihm das Gefühl gab lebendig zu sein und… weil er es konnte. Aber Connor… er wollte es sich niemals ganz eingestehen, aber ihn wollte er niemals wieder verletzten. Nach dem Zwischenfall damals im Pausenraum, bei dem er Connor einen Schlag in die Magengegend verpasst hatte, ging es ihm beschissen. Immer wieder musste er an diese braunen Augen denken, an seinen verletzten, unschuldigen Blick als würde er nicht verstehen warum man ihn verletzte, warum man ihm das antat, warum er das erleiden musste, es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an sich selbst, an die Zeit als er noch ein Kind war und nicht verstand warum er ‚stärker werden‘ und Schlag für Schlag einstecken musste, während man seinen Bruder in ein Zimmer voller Computer gesperrt hatte, Tage, Wochen nur um sie zudem zu formen, was sie werden sollte. 

Elijah: Ein Genie, das alle übertreffen und die Zukunft kreieren sollte

und

Gavin: Ein Waffe, die alle Feinde eliminieren sollte, die sich ihrer Familie in den Weg stellen würden. 

Die Kamskizwillinge waren mal unschuldig gewesen, sie waren Kinder gewesen, die nicht verstanden warum man ihnen das alles antat, die nur Liebe wollten… und nur Kälte bekommen hatten. Meistens hasste Gavin seinen Bruder, aber eigentlich war der andere einfach nur genauso kaputt wie er selbst, auch wenn sie unterschiedliche Rollen eingenommen hatten, auch wenn er aus all dem geflohen war und Elijah nicht mit ihm kommen wollte an diesem Tag als er sie aus ihrem Elternhaus befreien wollte, wusste er doch, das sein Bruder nicht alleine Schuld daran war was aus ihm geworden war, genauso wie er selbst. Sie waren das Ergebnis des abartigen Spieles eines grausamen Mannes, Andrew Kamski.

Gavin blinzelte einen Moment um sich von dem Anblick seiner besiegten Gegner und seinen Erinnerungen an eine Zeit in seinem Leben, die er verdrängen wollte, los zu reißen. Connor, schoss es ihm sofort durch den Kopf, als er wieder klar denken konnte und sein Körper sich von dem Adrenalin langsam beruhigte. Miss Lily und ein paar der wichtigsten Geschäftskunden, konnte er bereits am Anfang dieses ganzen Höllenchaos zusammen mit ein paar der Kollegen aus der SWAT Einheit festnehmen, er war nur zurück gekommen um sicher zu gehen das Connor und die restlichen unschuldigen Androiden in Sicherheit gebracht werden konnten, während Kugeln durch die Luft flogen und ein paar Gangster versuchten das zu retten, was von diesem miesen Scheißhaufen übrig geblieben war. Connor, der Name nahm seinen gesamten Geist ein, als sich seine Beine in Bewegung setzten und er in die Richtung rannte in die er die anderen geschickt hatte. Er wusste Hank und eine Einheit sicherten diesen Ausgang, er wusste der Weg in Sicherheit war nicht mehr sehr weit und das Connor es mit Sicherheit hier raus geschafft hatte. Trotzdem hämmerte sein Herz plötzlich wieder hart in seiner Brust und sein Magen zog sich vor Angst zusammen wie es gerade, als er um sein Leben gekämpft hatte nicht mal annähernd der Fall gewesen war. Dort war er berechnend und ruhig gewesen, jetzt lief ihm beim Gedanken, dass Connor etwas zugestoßen sein konnte, während er die letzten Gegner ausgeschaltet hatte, kalter Schweiß überm Rücken. Kalte Nachtluft peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, als er ins Freie trat, die grellen Blaulichter der Einsatzfahrzeuge, die Taschenlampen und Scheinwerfer die auf ihn gerichtet wurden, als er das Gebäude verließ, ließen ihn die Augen zusammenkneifen während er panisch die Umgebung nach einem braunen Haarschopf absuchte, er nahm das Gebrüll der Einsatzkräfte nur dumpf war, die ihn zur Seite zerrten, das Rauschen in seinem Kopf und das Gefühl des warme Blutes das von der Wunde an seiner Schläfe floss lullte ihn ein. 

„Connor"

Gavin nahm gar nicht wirklich wahr das er den Namen des Androiden wie ein Mantra immer wieder vor sich hin murmelte.

„Scheiße Reed, reiß dich zusammen. Erst rennt Connor wie ein Idiot wieder ins Gebäude um eins der Opfer raus zu holen, und dann du. Scheiße, was stimmt mit euch Kids heutzutage nicht?“

Hanks Stimme riss ihn etwas aus seinem Zustand und er sah in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme des weißhaarigen Mannes gehört hatte. Und da stand er, eine Decke war um seine Schultern gelegt und ein Ersthelfer für Androiden stand neben Hank und Connor um die Verletzungen des Toasters zu begutachten. Braune Augen folgten denen von Hank, als dieser mit seiner Predigt angefangen hatte und sahen ihn nun genauso intensiv an.

„Fuck, Connor“

Der Detektiv schob die Männer, die sich um ihn und seine Verletzungen kümmern wollten, zur Seite und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf die anderen zu. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schloss er die Arme um den Hals des Größeren und er drückte sich an den Androiden. 

„Du hast es geschafft. Du lebst. Scheiße, Fuck…“

Die Anspannung und Angst entweichte seinem Körper, und als er etwas in sich zusammen zu sacken drohte, schlossen sich die Arme von Connor um seine Taille und der Andere erwiederte die Umarmung etwas steif.

„Detektiv Reed ich… sie sollten ihre Verletzungen untersuchen lassen, meine Scanns sagen mir das…“

Detektiv Reed? Nicht Gavin… Fuck. Gavin zitterze etwas als er sich aus der Umarmung wandte und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar, dabei bemerkte er erst sein eigenes Blut, aber keiner der Schläge, die er heute eingesteckt hatte, hatte ihn so heftig getroffen wie die Erkenntnis, die ihn jetzt einholte. Connor wusste wieder wer er war. Keine Liebkosungen mehr, keine Küsse… er hatte ihn verloren… es war wieder so wie vor der Mussion. Sie waren Kollegen, aber mehr Fremde als Freunde und erst recht kein Liebespaar… Fuck, er wusste doch das es so kommen würde, er wusste doch, dass das nur ein schöner kurzer Traum gewesen war, sie beide zusammen… Gavin war so dumm. Er lachte nervös, konnte nicht in diese wunderschönen braunen Augen blicken, denn die Wärme, die ihn die letzten Tage daraus angestrahlt hatten würde natürlich weg sein. 

„Natürlich… ich werde mich mal um die paar Kratzer kümmern, gut… gut das du wieder zurück bist Toaster.“ 

„De…Detektiv… ich…“

Gavin wollte nicht hören was der andere zu sagen hatte, seine Welt fühlte sich wieder wie betäubt an. Er setzte sich in einen der Rettungswagen und ließ sich durchchecken, nickte und antwortete wenn man mit ihm sprach und er sah erst dann etwas verwirrt auf, als er den stechenden Blick, der auf ihm ruhte, nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Connor, warum sah er ihn so an, warum war sein Blick so gequält? Konnte er sich doch an etwas erinnern? An irgendetwas, dass die letzten Zwei Wochen passiert war? Hoffnung, nichts konnte einen so verzehren wie Hoffnung. Aber vielleicht konnte er einmal in seinem Leben auf etwas Hoffnung bauen, auch wenn er kaputt und niemals ganz zu reparieren war, vielleicht konnte er doch auf etwas hoffen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Vielen lieben Dank für alle Kudos, die Geduld die ihr aufbringen musstet, weil es doch wieder länger gedauert hat als gehofft und einfach dafür, dass es hier ein paar Verrückte gibt, die auch eine deutsche Fanfiction lesen und es deshalb doch nicht ganz untergeht. 
> 
> Danke ihr seid großartig ♡
> 
> PS. Irgendwie wünscht sich die Liebe Hilaira eine Fortsetzung von der Fanfiction, obwohl ich sie so wie sie ist eigendlich abschließen wollte. Ein paar Ungelöste Fragen gibt es ja noch: Kann sich Connor erinnern? Was ist in Gavins Vergangenheit passiert? Hat Gavin Katzen? Schreibt doch einen Kommentar ob ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt, oder nicht. Würde mich über jedes Feeedback freuen. 
> 
> Liebe Grüße eure Kathy_VivVox ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, dann poste ich auch den zweiten Teil ;) LG Kathy_VivVox


End file.
